Question: Nadia did 36 more squats than Jessica in the morning. Nadia did 89 squats. How many squats did Jessica do?
Nadia did 89 squats, and Jessica did 36 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $89 - 36$ squats. She did $89 - 36 = 53$ squats.